


shadow touched

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, M/M, Night mares, and other sad stuff, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dear Sun,<br/>I love you if i haven't said that enough already I mean we are living together. i wanted to hold some memories for us and these are just a few of the photos i could get from friends…<br/>happy three year anniversary Sun Wukong, heres to adding more memories into here..</p><p>Love you always,<br/>Neptune.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	shadow touched

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to say that i just realized how bad the timing is on this fic and im sorry about that  
> my thoughts are wth monty and his family and if you can donate to the go fund me page http://www.gofundme.com/MontyandSheena and help out the family out if you can.

Sun was packing to move. It was late, but he could not sleep. Trust him on that. He had spent 3 hours laying on his side trying to relax but he couldn’t. He was pulling the books out from Neptune’s bookshelf, He spotted a photo album that had happy memories written across the front.

Sun pulled out the album slowly, running his fingers over the dust covered album. He took a deep breath.

“Dear Sun,

I love you if i haven't said that enough already I mean we are living together. i wanted to hold some memories for us and these are just a few of the photos i could get from friends…

happy three year anniversary Sun Wukong, heres to adding more memories into here..

 

Love you always,

Neptune.”

The sob tumbled out of Sun’s mouth before he could stop it, He flipped the first page and glanced over the photo of them laughing and cuddling while they were playing a game of cards.

The next picture was of Neptune watching Sun with a look in his eyes that he couldn’t help but smile softly at.

Neptune stood in the corner of the room. “You finally found it... Keep it okay? Do not lose that.” Neptune walked over sitting next to him slowly, he wanted to wipe away those tears but he knew that his hand would do nothing to help those tears.

“How did he get a picture of that?” Sun asked looking at a picture of the first date they had. If Neptune was honest he got Scarlet to follow them home so he could get that photo. He didn’t really expect them to do it for them. The next one was a picture of them sleeping on the couch Neptune was sprawled across Sun’s chest looking like he snuggled into it. they watched horrors that night with the crew and Neptune couldn't sleep so they stayed up late watching cartoons.

Sun sniffed then turned the next page to show him giving Neptune the most loving look. He ran his finger slowly over Neptune’s face slowly. The ache in his heart was back and he didn't know what to do about it. “Why did you have to run out onto the road? You died. You left. You said forever.”Sun mumbled. “You lied, You lied about forever.”

“I didn't. I just didn't know how long forever would be. I said forever and I'm here you just can't see me.” Neptune whispered touching Sun’s shoulder knowing he wouldn't feel anything. “I love you so much and I know Im gone and I can't change that, but you are alive and you can have a life. Live.”

Sun flipped over some photos of them kissing and paused at one where they were cuddled up against each other on the beach. Neptune has his arms wrapped tightly around him. He remember what happened that night. They had just gotten out of the water and were laughing when Sun fell and pulled Neptune down with him, thats when Neptune pulled out his corniness and whispered in his ear. “Oh look, I fell for you...” He pulled back to watch Sun’s face with a goofy grin.

“You were always a nerd...” Sun smiled softly at the memory.

“I was always your nerd” Neptune corrected.

Days past Sun would come and look at the album every night he seemed to become worse over this time. He was crying into a pillow Neptune always used. Neptune could see that Sun was writing something on a piece of paper, he couldn’t see what it said because he was in the way. Sun folded the paper, signing the top of the paper said ‘I’m sorry’ as he walked to the bathroom slowly.

“NO! Sun! Don’t!” Neptune shouted chasing him. “Sun, don’t you dare!” Neptune hit his back hard enough that it would leave a bruise if he was alive. “Sun, listen to me! PLEASE!” Neptune hit him again and Sun flinched turning around looking straight through Neptune.

Sun felt each hit now, he could almost hear it. “Don’t you dare fucken kill yourself. Sun, Don’t you dare.” Neptune pounded his fist with each word. “Please, don’t.” He whispered the last words brokenly.

“Nep?” Sun whispered tearing up.

“Don’t… Do not do this. Live. Live for me, okay? And I will know when you are not. I will be watching, Sun” Neptune watched Sun’s face as he saw the recognition on Sun’s face.  

“Nep, You are here.” He touched his face softly.

“You can not stay here Sun… you need to go back. You need to live. They need you ” Neptune sighed softly into Sun’s hands. Feeling him was something he missed so much.

“But. I was going to propose. Our three year anniversary… Ii had a whole day planned where you would be on scavenger hunt and I would leave riddles and you would be running all over Vacuo and you would end up at the docks and I would be there in a suit and I was going to get down on one knee, and you were going to say yes but you left... You went and I have this ring and no one to give it to!” Sun sobbed watching Neptune starting to flicker away. “Dont go… Neptune please?”

“I’ll be here I will be watching. Okay?” Neptune whispered as he faded out of Sun’s sight. “I love you.” He whispered watching Sun walk back to his bed.

When Scarlet and Sage came barging into Sun’s apartment they were surprised about the stillness of everything. There was a six month old paper on the table. The headline read:

‘Promising young writer dies in tragic hit and run.’ He died on impact, you see, he felt nothing. When he died, he was here, then he was wasn’t. He was only 25 and he was gone from his short life.

Sun stirred awake when Sage pushed the door to his room open.

“Nep?” Sun whispered half awake, he reached for Sage carefully thinking he was Neptune.

“Sorry, Sun...” Sage whispered walking over to the bed slowly.

“I saw Neptune… he said for me not to kill myself, Sage… I just miss him so much, Sage.” Sun whispered into a pillow.

“Yeah, buddie?” Sage sat on the bed. “Me and Scarlet thinks it may be good for you to come live with us... ” Sage ran a hand slowly through Sun’s hair.

“No arguing, Sun. We will pack for you... We have a room set up for you...” Scarlet said from the door.

“If I have no say then...” Sun looked at Sage, his eyes were puffy and red.

“No, we don’t want you to kill yourself, Sun. We will keep you safe… and help with everything okay? sun are you okay?” Scarlet asked sounding worried. Neptune nodded running a hand over Suns back softly.

Blood started to pour from Suns mouth. “Sun no!” Neptune shouted. it was like how sun died all over again.

 

* * *

 

Neptune woke with a strangled scream he sat up slowly clutching his chest rolling to his side he sobbed. if only it was sun that lived and not him. he would of prefered it.

“Hey Neptune are you okay?” Scarlet ran in before Neptune could answer. “Oh what am I saying of course you are not okay.”

"Scar… Scarlet. I remember him in chunks his voice the colour of his eyes the way he would laugh at my dumb jokes and I smile at the memory but my heart breaks all over again and the pain starts again and it won't stop. I just want the pain to stop. Make the pain stop.." Neptune whispered brokenly.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry at like midnight last night i got really inspired to write this and i did...


End file.
